Namon Shet thal
by Atheniandream
Summary: They've all noticed....


Title: 'Namon Shet-thal'  
  
Author: Athena.   
  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
  
Content Warnings: Slight humour, Sexual innuendo implied  
  
Pairings: Now that would be telling...  
  
Spoilers: Maybe Chimera, maybe not, you choose  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: They've all noticed...  
  
Author's notes: Its beta'd!!!   
  
Archive: Anywhere. I'm my own publicist.   
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I know this. God-dammit ;)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
'Namon Shet-thal'- Passion's Glow  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry to all the people who speak Abydonian, Chulaken, Goa'ould, you know I made the word up. I'm sorry, if you found out that it mean's 'Mamma's Dirty Bra'. Many Apologies. Many, many apologies...Oh, and thanks Alex, u da gurl !!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
So, it was a cliché - a chilly Monday morning, where the birds were biting each other's asses off and the trees were contemplating eating me.  
  
This is roundabout the time where I'm thinking: Are there such things as Mondays on other planets? 'Coz that would be a little weird.  
  
Okay, okay. It was a chilly morning that could otherwise be construed as Monday, *had* we been on earth.  
  
But we weren't.  
  
We were...somewhere else entirely.  
  
Anyway the lot of us are sitting there, us being namely Teal'c, Daniel, and Carter, besides me. Who are all just havin' a whale of a time, basking and chatting away like little animatronic pinecones eating breakfast.  
  
But me? I am *so* God damn bored, that I'm staring at Carter.  
  
I'm not staring at her working, nor am I staring at her explaining another pressing anatomic theory worthy of me picking off my own skin and arranging it into a little skin-picture.  
  
No.  
  
I'm just staring at her.  
  
She's about 12 feet away, on the edge of this quaint little grassy verge, scrunching up her nose like she's just eaten blue cheese (she hates blue cheese) and playing with one eyebrow.   
  
Maybe she's working out another -what a shock- equation that combines a 'yada' with one 'yada yada' which exponentially produces 'Whoo-hoo'- Another theory.  
  
But in all seriousness, I shouldn't really mock the gal. She's probably *the* single reason why I'm still in work and why I'm not pushin' up daisies right now. And she knows it. Which is why I actually went down to my local insurance agency and insured part of my body to one Samantha Carter, just because I owed *that* much to her, or seven years of her to be annoyingly exact. And I thought that it would be a great Xmas present, to accompany with the 'World's best scientist' socks that I acquired from the bottom of a 'Macy's bargain bin'.  
  
Her eyes are now darting between the metal in her hands and the uh, metal protruding out of the ground, and it seems that she's gotten something -a theory- floating around in her head which makes perfect sense to her, and her alone.  
  
But I'm not bothered about that; the fact that I don't know what she's thinking. Because had it been a bad thing, then there wouldn't been a honkin' big grin spreading across her face.   
  
Instead a frown would have taken form between the curling of her lips, slowly crinkling right through her face up to her forehead. Bless her.  
  
Strangely though, there is now a fantastic specimen of a grin on her face.  
  
And I'm not the only one to notice.  
  
"O'Neill...Daniel Jackson."  
  
Both 'Sparky' and I draw our attention to 'T', who seems to have an even stranger grin on his face, something which alarms me a little seen as he doesn't often grin; not unless he's killed something, told a massively bad joke, or.... had sex...damn him.  
  
Glancing at Daniel, he also starts to smile, to which I think that he's thinking the same thing. Or maybe he's just grinning.  
  
"I do believe that Major Carter is suffering from Namon Shet-thal."  
  
I didn't have any idea what the hell he'd just said, but it had to give you an itch or something... "Namo-what?"  
  
"Passion's Glow." Daniel muttered next to me. "You think?"   
  
Yet again, what the heck?  
  
Teal'c nods at him reverently, and I'm still none the wiser.  
  
"What, what?" I look between the gazes of T and Daniel, right through to Carter, who is now isolated from the discussion - about her.   
  
"Passion's Glow. I remember Share's father saying that to me, right after we first..." He stopped, frowning as if to press emphasis on a point that he hasn't made yet. I must have been frowning because he reiterates in a really irritating way.   
  
"Made love."  
  
Oh?  
  
Well, for her to do that, wouldn't she have had to have...?  
  
*Oh. *  
  
Oh God.  
  
My eyes turn towards Carter, scrutinizing her a little. You know, they're right. She kind of looks like she's eaten too many 'Krispy Kremes' and the colouring's gotten to her.  
  
Ooh, donuts...  
  
"Well at least *someone's* getting some...what?" I'm suddenly aware of two strange looks floating my way. "What?"  
  
Daniel *smirks*, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head in surprise. "Jack?"  
  
His head turns to Teal'c, who is also displaying his own grin. "Have you and Sam....you know?"  
  
God I wish. I've had this seven-year itch that I've been meaning to scratch....   
  
"Yes, Daniel. I'm *doing* Carter." Although it was meant as a joke, it was an oddly appealing thought...   
  
"Well it is certain, Major Carter has been plucked. We are unaware of the man in question..."  
  
"It could have been me." And I'm not at all jealous by the remark.... oh no. Nuh-uh.  
  
When I actually stop to think about it, they're right. Carter has been a little different lately. Her wiggle has gotten lighter, becoming more of a sway when she walks. And she seems even more laid back than usual. Also she hasn't come by the commissary for 'Jell-O-calls' as much as she used to, much to my colourful dismay. But that alone could be due to her recent 'Krispie Kreme' issue...hmm.  
  
"God, I wonder who it is?" Daniel seems strangely amused by the idea.  
  
"God, Daniel why don'tcha just ask her?"  
  
Silence. I hear a pin dropping....  
  
"For cryin' out loud you guys," I mumbled, shrugging at their third-grade school-boyishness. How can they be so childish? So guess I'll have to be the only man in the room.  
  
But now they're both staring at me.   
  
I'm *not* going to ask.... I'm not.  
  
*I'm* not going to ask.... Not...  
  
"Hey, Carter? You had sex lately?"   
  
For a swift moment, her face is a picture.  
  
Mouth dropping. Eyes blinking rapidly, and a blushing 'Krispie Kreme' flush in her cheeks.  
  
Then she answers.  
  
"Why? Are *you* asking?"   
  
I want to say yes, believe me...  
  
Believe Me.  
  
------------------  
  
Feedback would be great.   
  
And Sorry but I can't make up a sequel guys.... I like it single.  
  
Athena 


End file.
